


Delicate

by orphan_account



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Coach Lewis, Alpha Coach Williams, Alpha Dante Rossi, Alpha Eugene Labao, Alpha Harvard Lee, Alpha Nicholas Cox Mother, Alpha Robert Coste, Alpha Seiji Katayama, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Aiden Kane, Beta Bobby Rodriguez, Beta Jesse Coste, M/M, Omega Nicholas Cox, Omega Tanner Reed, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Esmerelda Cox is a bitch.





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> I got the song title from Taylor Swifts "Delicate".  
This is my first fic so sorry if its horrible. 
> 
> I own nothing but the plot!
> 
> btw guys, this is how my ABO universe works:   
Female alphas have penises and vaginas, and male alphas have only penises. Female alphas are just as aggressive and dominant as male alphas. Female alphas cannot get pregnant, but can, but extremely rarely get only female betas pregnant. They cannot get male betas pregnant. Female alphas can get either gender of omega pregnant. Male alphas are the exact same as female alphas with both betas and omegas.  
Female betas just have vaginas, and male betas just penises. They are the peacekeepers in their packs. They can be aggressive but not as much as alphas and they can be submissive but not as much as some omegas are. They can extremely rarely get pregnant and get and omega pregnant extremely rarely as well. Only female betas can get pregnant.  
Female omegas have only vaginas, and male omegas have penises and vaginas. Both genders can get pregnant. They are normally very docile and sweet and like being submissives during intercourse and a lot of the time outside of intercourse. Sometimes they are not very submissive but usually are at least a little submissive. They can get pregnant but can not get others pregnant.   
Female alphas with children are the father and are called dad, daddy, etc. Same with male alphas.  
Female betas with children are the can be either. Same with male betas.  
Female omegas with children are the mother and are called mom, mommy, mama, etc. Same with male omegas.   
JUst to let everybody who reads my stories and/or future ABO stories this is how it will always be in my ABO stories! Enjoy!

Prologue

Nicholas Cox was perfectly content with moving to Kings Row Fencing School. Like, really, _super content._ It would be a lot better than getting beaten every night by his mother because he had ruined her life and because she was drunk off her ass. So. Really content. 

The alphas were a lot nicer and polite than the ones in his neighborhood. Well, they were nicer then them, not necessarily _nice_. But that was only some of them, most of the alphas were awesome, the betas were nice too. He liked Kings Row a lot. Back at his old neighborhood, the alphas are very much into sexism, sexual harassment, drugs, murder, shoplifting, etc. 

It didn't help that he was a male omega. He presented when he was thirteen. This horrible heat started in his stomach and started to slowly consume his entire body. His science teacher, Mr. Welfer, had sent him home, which was probably the worst thing to do, because Esmeralda Cox, his mother, who was an alpha, who was also drunk 67% of the time, was home, nearly passed out on the floor since they couldn't afford any furniture beside the lumpy, ripped up, stained and broken mattress that was lied down on the dirt and mud covered floor. 

As soon as Nick had walked into the tiny two bedroom apartment, his mother immediately jerked awake to the smell of an omega in heat. The rest of the day was pretty blurry, but what he got from it was that his mother tried to rape him apparently because even though she is his _mother_, she couldn't, no, she _wouldn't_ even try to keep her dick in her pants. So, Nick almost got raped by his own mother and had to go through heat without having no idea that it even _was_ heat. It sucked, but he's fine now. 

On with the story now.

_Packing sucks,_ the omega thought. I mean, its better than usual because I'm packing to run away. Its the perfect time because Esmeralda is either off at the job she says she has, or getting drunk with her stupid friends, or getting drugs from her dealer. Something like that. 

Nick was just getting a soft over sized sweater the color of peaches when he heard the wobbly and screechy door open and then slam closed hard. His eyes widened, panicking, before he quickly pushed the backpack he had over into the corner of his room and then jumped onto the ratty old blanket he slept on. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing slightly so it would look like he was asleep. 

He could hear Esmeralda slowly walk towards his room like she was the predator and he was the prey. Suddenly his door slammed open, and he could hear his mother growling drunkenly. He shut his eyes tight and prepared for the worst. But apparently his mother found nothing wrong and she left and passed out on the mattress. 

He raised his head slowly and then silently breathed a sigh of relief. He got up as quickly as he could without being loud and finished packing his bags, quickly glancing out into the living room/kitchen and then when he saw no sign of Esmeralda he quickly walked out and headed towards the front door. He reached out and gripped the door knob, glancing back around at everything before turning towards outside. He slipped out the door and silently closed it. 

_See ya shithole__,_ he thought. And he was officially off to Kings Row Fencing School, hoping to never come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished!


End file.
